<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson in Breeding by heyskylos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857219">A Lesson in Breeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos'>heyskylos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Kennel [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Breeding, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Horses, Incest, Knotting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Emily is introduced to the rest of her family and her education begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister, Father/Daughter - Relationship, Mother/Daughter, Original Female Character/dogs, Original Female Character/horses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Kennel [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson in Breeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily was staring, her father's words ringing in her ears while he was carrying her. The naked boy she was looking at was her half-brother, and the woman he was on top of was their mother. As Emily looked, the boy lifted his head, his pink lips detaching from a plump nipple. He looked at her sleepily, his brown hair tousled, and yawned.</p><p>"Oh, hey. I didn't know I had a bitch sister."</p><p>Her mind tried to find words but couldn't.</p><p>"Emily has just started," her father replied, gently dropping Emily to stand on the floor. Her cheeks were flaming from the way she had nothing on but a t-shirt, her lower half bare. "This is Tommy, Emily. You have the same mother. Sarah doesn't speak anymore. She has been the perfect breeding bitch for about fifteen years and stopped speaking long ago, so she's not able to anymore."</p><p>Her mother, Sarah, was looking at her, eyes hazy and smiling in a distant way, panting a little like a dog. She was a beautiful woman, her hair the same color as Emily's. She couldn't be more than 35, maybe younger. But her nakedness and huge full breasts made Emily blush, not to mention how Tommy was slowly getting up, his hard cock obviously pulling out of their mother's vagina.</p><p>"I was warming my cock inside mother," Tommy said. Emily glanced at it; it was reddened and seemed like a good size, not that she knew what teenage cocks looked like. Tommy was very slender and quite short, but Emily still guessed him to be her big brother rather than little brother, probably only around a year older than her 13 years, so maybe 14 if not 15. </p><p>"Would you go get Rocky?" her father said. "We're gonna breed him on your mother and teach Emily."</p><p>Wait, what? Tommy opened double doors on one side of the room and disappeared, while Emily's father pushed a padded contraption to the center of the room. It had wheels under it, but her father stopped it and locked it in place. Then Emily could hear clip clap sounds and snorting. Her mind reeled as she realized Tommy was indeed bringing one of their horses. Sarah got up from the floor and swiftly settled on her back on the contraption, legs spread and feet in stirrups. Tommy entered with Rocky, a bay stallion that Emily rarely handled because he seemed so wild. He was snorting and stepping excitedly, nostrils flaring, tail swishing around. What caught her eyes, however, was the long black and pink rod dangling under his stomach. </p><p>Of course she had seen one before. Their stable had only stallions, but every time she had seen one of the horses pee she had averted her eyes, because it was just embarrassing. Now she couldn't look away, and as the reality of the situation set in, the arousal hitting her was nearly painful. It spread between her legs so intensely that she almost doubled over from it.</p><p>"Come closer, Emmy," her father said while Tommy was trying to hold the stallion steady. "Come now, quickly. You need to learn this if you are to become a breeding mare." </p><p>Finally her legs seemed to comply and she stepped closer so she could see between her mother's legs. Sarah was dripping, her shaved pussy absolutely glistening with it, a narrow steady stream of her juices and cum dripping onto the floor.</p><p>"The mare's pussy is all wet and ready. It needs to be fucked well first so it's sloppy from arousal and cum. The breeding also relaxes and opens it. Now look here." </p><p>She shifted her gaze to where her father was pointing under Rocky's stomach. </p><p>"The horse's dick is hardening, you see how it's jutting straight ahead? It's not just hanging all limp, but hard so it can enter a vagina. Your mother is so experienced that we can just bring Rocky closer and let him mount her. Otherwise we would need to go slow."</p><p>As she watched, Rocky stepped closer and jumped so that his front hooves hit raised steps on the sides of the breeding stand. The pink flared head of the horse's cock that seemed impossibly thick met her mother's pussy, sliding wetly against her clit and pussy lips, and then pushed straight in with a slurping, sucking sound.</p><p>Emily gasped aloud, a strong throb between her legs. The horse's back legs stepped even closer, the rod sliding in to a certain point, as long as it could go and Rocky could push with the way everything was set up. Then the horse pulled slightly back, and with a strong push and a filthy sound slid back in. The whole breeding stand was shaking from the powerful movements.</p><p>"Note the size of his balls," her father said. "They're filled with cum for the mare."</p><p>They looked huge, like two dark round sacks. Emily could feel wet liquid slowly making its way down her inner thighs. All she was hearing were the loud bangs of the horse's hooves, his snorting, wet sucking sounds as if her mother's pussy was sucking the horse cock into it, and her mother's panting.</p><p>"She's orgasming right now. I know the signs. Stallions do that for her so easily. With dogs it usually requires an especially massive knot."</p><p>Emily's mother didn't make a sound except for her panting, her eyes closed and drool dripping from one corner of her mouth, an ecstatic expression on her face.</p><p>"Oh, there he goes." Rocky's movements got more erratic. "All that hot sperm is now entering her, spraying all the way into her womb."</p><p>The horse's massive cock and balls were twitching, cum shooting into the human vagina. Soon Rocky took a few steps back, the cock sliding out with a 'plop' sound, like a cork being removed, and a spray of semen followed it. Emily was squirming, agonizing flames licking inside her, and she heard a whine leave her throat.</p><p>"You good, baby girl?" Her father reached between Emily's legs. "Christ, you're sopping wet. You want that? You want horse cum inside you?" She was pulled against her father with a strong movement, and with swift movements her father opened his own fly. Next thing she knew, he had lifted and pressed her against a wall. A hard length entered her drenched pussy with one push. The first human cock to enter her after the dogs that had taken her virginity. "You want this horse cock, huh? You're not ready for a real one yet. We need to train you with big dogs first, <em>unh</em>, before we can get to ponies. Fuck, you're tight compared to your mom."</p><p>She looked over her father's shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist, and keened as the thickness plowed inside her. All the while her eyes were trained on Rocky's enormous penis, now hanging freely, getting limp but still long and semen dripping from it. It felt like the cock inside her <em>was</em> the animal's, as it jerked strongly and she felt it release inside her, her father's hands gripping her naked buttocks and pulling her tightly against him.</p><p>"Take it, God, every drop." After a while the cock slid out, and as her father ground the still hard length against her clit, she was so sensitive and on the brink of an orgasm that she came with a choked sound, her whole body shaking. Her half-lidded eyes saw Tommy feeding his cock to their mother. A strong shiver shook her body.</p><p>"Mmm. It seems you're an eager little bitch, aren't you Emmy?" her dad was whispering and stroking her ass cheeks. "What do you say you take a little break and taste something yummy, then we'll start your training? I think you want to advance to horses as soon as possible, am I right?" Two fingers slid inside her, exploring her creamed channel. Automatically she clamped around them, her vagina spasming and squeezing the fingers. "Yeah, I thought so." The fingers left her and she was put down on the floor. "Go ahead and taste Rocky. Don't be shy. Tommy will hold him and I'll be back in a minute. Give me a kiss."</p><p>She placed a kiss on her father's cheek and it made her feel safe, reminding her that this was still her father. It seemed Tommy had finished. "I fed mommy some cum," the boy said while pulling on a pair of shorts. "She was hungry." He took hold of Rocky's halter. "Go on, then, sister."</p><p>Without her father in the room she was suddenly shy, but it felt like saliva was gathering in her mouth, and she couldn't resist the feeling that she needed to do something with her mouth. Since Rocky seemed very calm now, she dared to crouch down under his belly. The scent was overpowering, very musky and animalistic. Her delicate hand took hold of the thick shaft, and she leaned in to press her lips against the warm skin. She kissed it, first with closed lips and then opening them, the way she'd practiced french kissing on the back of her hand. The taste was intense as her tongue lapped the moist skin, remnants of horse sperm and Sarah's wetness on it. It was good, so good, increasing her state of arousal again, as her lips moved towards the goal. The flared head was so big she didn't even dare to try fitting it inside her mouth, but she gorged on it the best she could, sliding her open mouth across it again and again, licking it hungrily. </p><p>Despite her efforts, it seemed the cock was getting softer and smaller, slowly retracting inside the stallion's sheath. </p><p>She looked at Tommy questioningly, wiping her mouth.</p><p>"I think Rocky is just too tired from breeding. Give him a few hours and he'll be good to go again. I'm sure what you're doing feels very nice."</p><p>A door opened at that moment and her father returned.</p><p>"Oh, good girl. Looks like Rocky is done, though. Could you take him back, Tommy?" Her father then stepped in front of Emily, holding a pink harness. "This will be yours. Care to take your shirt off so we can try it on? A breeding bitch in training needs a harness." </p><p>Her cheeks felt warm, but Emily pulled off her t-shirt and removed her bralette. Her father helped her put the harness on. It was very much like a dog harness, but must have been modified to fit a girl snugly. The pink straps framed her naked budding breasts, pushing them slightly up. There was a metal ring on the back, a leash now attached to it. </p><p>"Is the little bitch thirsty?" She nodded and then waited in confusion when her father didn't do anything, just held the end of the leash. "Go on and drink," he finally said. "I'll give you water after." Even after that it took her a good half a minute before she understood. She turned to look at Sarah, still lying on the breeding stand with her legs splayed open. A glance back at her father and he nodded. So she stepped between her mother's legs, and abandoning all thought did as she was expected to and dived in. It was salty as she lapped it, clear slimy arousal and sperm flowing onto her tongue and down her throat. Pushing her lips against the heated pussy, she suck and drank the juices. It was like she was nursing, her head moving rhythmically, but nursing from a pussy instead of a milk-filled breast. Her head was swimming, a throbbing feeling at the juncture of her own legs. She was tasting Sarah's arousal, Rocky's sperm, and an unknown quantity of other male cum. Perhaps Tommy's, perhaps many dogs'. Her lips were separated from the pussy as she was pulled back with a hard movement, the leash pulling her harness. </p><p>"That's enough, little bitch. Good girl." She was blinking, feeling stupid from lust and her chin slick, when Tommy placed a bowl of water on the floor. She crouched on her hands and knees do drink from it like a dog, which was very slow and messy with her human tongue. While she was still at it, her rear end sticking up in the air, noises and a clicking sound like dog nails against a floor alerted her that there was a dog in the room. </p><p>"Release him!" Emily's father said, and in a flash she felt something soft and furry against her. She tried to get up to greet the dog and see who it was, but couldn't. It seemed she was now attached to something with more than one leash, so that she couldn't get up from all fours.</p><p>"It's Oscar," her father said. Oscar, a Husky and Border Collie mix. The dog was sniffing at her, then circled to her front and licked her lips and chin, giving her kisses before circling back behind her. A feeling like an electric current went through her, the hairs on the back of her neck rising but in a good way, her senses becoming more alert. Her legs moved into a wider position as if on their own, the harness allowing it.</p><p>"Put the pads on before he jumps," she heard her father say. "Tommy is now attaching soft pads to the harness on your sides so the dogs won't scratch as much." She was hardly paying attention though, since at that moment Oscar started to lick between her legs, a soft tongue giving her pussy a quick exploration. Then he was on her, a weight landing on her back and the dog's front legs grabbing hold of her, squeezing while it pushed its hips against her ass. Nothing happened at first, until the dog jabbed a few times and the tip of its cock caught the opening of her vagina. It slammed in fast, a rhythmic humping starting and the cock growing inside her.</p><p>Emily bit her lip and mewled. This was what her pussy had missed ever since Archie the German Shepherd's cock had left her. Oscar's cock was swelling rapidly, and his knot was growing just inside her vagina. Emily sighed with relief as Oscar pushed, the knot moving a little deeper and now less uncomfortable and just intense.</p><p>"You should see how his tail is wagging while he's fucking you," her father said. "So eager." </p><p>Once she felt a warm release inside her, she spread her legs as far as they could go and tilted her ass up, offering herself to the male dog as it started to spray its cum into her. Oscar was panting loudly, shifting his hips slightly as the warm stuff continued to flow inside Emily.</p><p>"That's good, well done. This is what a breeding bitch does, lets the male dogs breed her so they stay healthy. Takes all the cum they offer into her, one day gets pregnant and then feeds and takes care of pups." As her father's soothing words flowed over her, Emily wondered if that was what her mother had been doing all these years. If she had become a breeding bitch, male dogs and stallions and men emptying their balls into her, until she had become pregnant and given birth to Tommy and Emily. Her milk then feeding little puppies, a new generation of breeders who then bred their human mother once old enough.</p><p>She wanted the same. She wanted to become as good a breeding bitch and make her father proud. Even if she was still so small, her breasts tiny compared to her mother's engorged tits, her vagina still tight and unable to accommodate a horse just like that, one day she could perhaps be just like her mother. Maybe she would one day give birth to a baby girl who would eventually become another breeding bitch, and Tommy could take over the kennel.</p><p>Oscar jumped off her back, the knot still tying them together. When it started to pull it took her breath away, the stretching of her vagina feeling incredible as the knot slowly emerged. Then suddenly the knot and the penis slipped out. Wetness splattered against her inner thighs and she trembled. There was already cum inside her from the number of dogs who had fucked her earlier, then her father's cum. Some had undoubtedly dripped out when she was standing and her father had fucked her so powerfully, but now Oscar had added into it.</p><p>"We'll get you a breeding stand now so you can rest your weight on it, and then we'll get some bigger dogs." A padded stand was placed under her and she rested on it with a blissful sigh, still on her hands and knees. The dog that now landed on her back was definitely larger.</p><p>"We'll do a round of Rottweilers now," her father said. A round. The dog entered her slickly and started fucking rigorously, so fast that it made a dirty slopping sound, almost comical except there was no way Emily could laugh, her mouth wide open in ecstatic shock. She felt like a rag doll, totally at the mercy of the dog who wanted to breed her. The arousal built in her until she came with a cry, her pussy convulsing around the dog's knot. It went on forever, and when she at last came to, she could feel semen was shooting into her, the dog's balls twitching against her. The eventual pull-out was like a second orgasm. Her pussy was aching when she waited for the next dog, but she didn't want to say anything, desperate for more. Indeed, as the second Rottweiler's penis thickened inside her, it felt like it soothed the ache, the slide in and out causing fireworks inside her.</p><p>Once the dog was emptying inside her, her father came to inspect their joining.</p><p>"I'm just checking that everything is okay. Mm-hm, no tearing. Your pussy is quite red but that's to be expected from how it's been worked and how new you are to this." Her father's fingers rubbed her clit, making her orgasm again simultaneously when the dog pulled out. "You're squirting." There was a sound like a bucket of water was thrown on the floor. "Absolutely soaked." Warm fingers entered her, scooping out some stuff. "I think we'll have one more Rottie and then a Mastiff and we're done for today. Let your little pussy rest and who knows, we might get into ponies sooner than I thought."</p><p>The third Rottweiler's size didn't surprise her anymore as it penetrated her. It was like her pussy was a warm sheath for it, a glove. "The Mastiff is already here, eating your mom out. He's horny, I can see his dick. He can smell everything that's been going on here." She was already thinking about the Mastiff and completely missed that the Rottweiler hadn't knotted inside her. It was only when it jumped right off, sperm still shooting from its cock that she realized.</p><p>"Oh, didn't knot! Oh well, maybe it's good so that Major here won't mount your mom while waiting."</p><p>Emily wanted to say no, she needed more practice, another smaller knot before anything bigger, but somehow the words didn't leave her mouth. Was she becoming like her mother already, unable to speak? The presence of the massive dog behind her was intimidating, and then a heavy weight was on her. With one push the dog penetrated her, filling her channel and growing so that it seemed to reach into her womb. She felt stretched to her limit as it pushed in and out, making liquid bubbly sounds as the dick went in. The Mastiff's balls slapped rhythmically against her pussy, her juices sticking to them. As the knot slipped inside her a choked sound left her. She was completely impaled, like she was gagging from the cock, as if it reached all the way into her throat. Emily laid her cheek against the breeding stand, mouth open and tongue lolling out as her body was pushed back and forth on it from the force of the dog's thrusts. She imagined the shape of the dog's massive cock would be seen in her stomach if she was turned over, the head of it poking deep inside her with every push.</p><p>"For someone so young, so slim and small, your have an amazing ass," her father said. "It's jiggling every time Major humps against it. "He looks absolutely massive over you, though. I can't imagine we'll even see you once we get you under a Great Dane. Let alone a pony. Oh, good boy. Nut into her."</p><p>Emily's face scrunched up from ecstasy as the dog starting blowing its load into her. Copious amounts of doggy come filling her until she thought she would burst. Surely it would soon come out of her mouth? It started seeping from her pussy, spraying out even though the knot was so huge. It still couldn't seal off all the cum inside her. She was sighing happily, milking all the cum from the cock with her muscles as much as she could, even though it was hard to squeeze around something so big. It took a long time before the dog could begin to pull out, because the knot was so large to begin with. Emily's mind blacked out during the pull-out, the pleasure too much. As she was lying there in exhaustion, her vagina trying to contract around something, it felt like she was on fire down there. She was convinced there was steam rising from her pussy, it felt so heated and wet.</p><p>"That's a good girl. We'll just get you off the stand and put you on a nice bed of pillows, so you can take a nap."</p><p>Emily's eyes closed, she felt herself being carried and placed on something soft. Lights were dimmed and a door closed, but just as she was on the brink of sleep, she felt herself being touched and her slim limbs being arranged.</p><p>"Shh, just sleep." It was her brother. "I'm just gonna warm my cock, you're so warm now." As she fell asleep she felt a cock enter her young pussy, lulling her into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>